Letting Loose
by SavvyRavenclaw20
Summary: John and Bobby go out on the town.Warnings: Lots of Adult content. Read at your own discretion.


**Title**: Letting Loose  
**Author**: Savvy aka Eros494  
**Fandom:** X-men  
**Type:** One-shot  
**Summary:** John takes Bobby out for a night on the town.  
**Characters:** John/Bobby, Piotr, Rouge, Kitty, some random OCs  
**Warning**: Yaoi, Anal, Oral Sex, Rimming, Fingering, 3some Angst, Humor, Sarcasm  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-men or any of its characters. Though I wish I did.  
**Author Notes**: Wow this story is way longer then intended. I thought it would be a short 5 page fiction about John and Bobby going to a club, but 17 pages and 7, 558 words later I've created the best first person story I think I've written in a long time. Enjoy!!

**Letting Loose **

You need to get out. That's what John had said to try and convince me to go clubbing with him. I was worried and though I didn't admit it to him, I was scared as hell. He said I should loosen up, have fun. You only live once he reminded me. I hadn't been convinced then and I still wasn't convinced now that I sat in the back of Scott's silver Lexus next to John while Piotr raced us at top speeds down the swerving roads toward town. We had stolen the car and that only added to my fear that this was a bad idea. What if we got in trouble? What if they kicked us out for breaking school rules?

"What if you shut up?" John said quirking his lips into a malicious grin and nudging me hard in the shoulder when I voiced my fears. "We'll be back before they notice we're gone, Iceman. Calm the fuck down." And I tried but it didn't work. My heart was still racing in my chest and I had the overwhelming urge to heave chunks.

"Do it out the window," John laughed when I told him so. It was odd how easy he was taking this all. I squeezed my eyes shut tight and bent double or as double as I could in the small back seat. I heard him laughing at my side. "Bobby, you crack me up!"

I grimaced. Well, at least I was comfortable. John, in an attempt to make up for pushing me head first into the car against my will had allowed me to wear a bulky hoody over the blue form fitting logo tee he said showed off my best asset., my blue eyes. The shirt clung to my chest and I felt quite naked in the thin fabric. Thankful for the hoody, I bundled my hands into the tiny front pockets and leaned my head back onto the seat, my eyes still closed as I tried to calm my racing heart.

"Do we have to do this?" I asked for the tenth time that night.

Piotr laughed from the front and looked back at me through the rearview mirror. "You still complaining Drake?" he said smiling back at me.

"Just watch the road, will you?" I moaned. I didn't want to add an accident to my list of things to worry about. I looked at John and saw that he sat watching me.

"You really don't want to do this, do you?" he asked his face serious now. I shook my head and closed my eyes again.

He didn't say anything for a minute then, "I'll change your mind." I barely heard him but I was quite sure that's what he said. I wondered what he meant.

The rest of the drive we made in silence, the only noise being the blaring music John insisted Piotr turn on to get rid of the silence. The song playing was all guitar solos, completely John if a song could describe a person without lyrics. The notes were erratic and disjunct; loud at times and soft at others. Exactly like John. I listened with closed eyes until the last notes vibrated its way out of the speaker to be replaced by silence which John quickly interrupted by turning the station. The next song I barely heard. We were nearing the town and my nerves were back. I felt sick.

Xxxxxx

"I thought you knew the bouncer?" Piotr said to John as we stood outside the club in a long line of people waiting to getting inside.

"I do. I don't see him though," John said puckering his lips out as he searched the crowd.

"Well, go find him Allerdyce," Piotr said, his patience getting the better of him. Piotr was usually very patient, but tonight even his behavior shocked me. Was this what clubs did to people? I shifted out of the way as John walked to the front of the line to talk with the current bouncer who was taking names and letting people inside. I watched as John negotiated with him. The other man, twice John's size, glared down at him and gestured rudely at something John said. John glared right back and leaning in and said something in the man's ear which must have ticked him off because he had to be pulled back so that he wouldn't hit John. I knew John could handle himself so I didn't flinch or go to his aid. Instead I looked at my feet and rubbed with my heel at a scuff mark on the front of my shoe.

"Come on," Piotr said suddenly, making me almost jump out of my skin. I looked at him and he gestured toward the front of the line. I looked that way instead and saw that John was waving at us to follow him inside. Scuff mark forgotten I followed Piotr and together we walked past the line an inside the club in front of a long line of people who jeered and flicked us off as we passed.

"How did you get us in?" I asked John once I was at his side again. He smiled and shrugged. "Had to get the other guy fired first so my guy could take his place."

"How'd you do that?" I asked shocked.

"You saw he tried to attack me."

"You provoked him," I said still not understanding.

"His word against mine," John smiled looking at me with a cocky grin playing at his lips. I couldn't help it. I smiled too.

It didn't take us long to lose Piotr in the crowd. I heard him say meet him at one then he was gone and I didn't see him for the rest of the night. John didn't seem to care. He dropped his jacket off behind the dj's turn table revealing his lean body that was coverd in an almost sheer black shirt that said 'fuck you' on the back. I didn't remove my hoody and was thankful that he didn't make me.

"Come on," he said pulling me toward the dance floor.

"Uh, no. I'll pass," I said. The sung blaring now had a fast tempo and I couldn't dance for the life of me. I wouldn't be making a fool of myself until I at least had one drink in my system. John shrugged and left me and it didn't take long for me to lose him too. Feeling completely lost and alone in such a crowded place I made my way to the bar where I ordered a tequila on the rocks. I wasn't much of a drinker, but I needed something to loosen me up a bit. When my drink came I drank it quickly for the initial buzz and ordered another which I drank more slowly, the first shot still settling in the pit of my stomach.

I turned to face the dancers, looking at individual dance styles to pass the time. A group of girls were grinding with each other, using their sex appeal to draw the attention of a group of guys. It seemed to work. Not long after they started dancing did the group of guys interrupt them, sprouting off cheesy lines at random. One guys used the line "you must be an angel because I think I'm in heaven." Lame, but it worked. The next thing I knew he was kissing the girl as they danced provocatively to a slow song. I smirked and took another swig of my drink.

"You gonna sit at the bar all night?"

I looked up from my glass into the eyes of a brunette girl. She smiled down at me and cocked her head to the side. "So?" she asked, her pearly whites sparkling.

"Um. I'm waiting for someone," I lied gesturing around at the crowd with the hand holding my glass. "She should be here any second."

"Oh. I see," she smiled. "Um, never mind then." Her smile disappeared and so did she, back into the throng of people on the dance floor.

"Drake, are you drunk. She was hot!"

I didn't have to look up to know who was saying that. "Leave me alone, John," I hissed taking another swig of tequila as he took a seat beside me. He laughed that annoying John laugh and ordered a drink for himself, a whiskey, straight up.

Finishing my drink I placed the glass on the bar and turned to look at him. "Having fun?" I asked.

"Not really. All the girls keep looking over here at you," he said. "You have a lot of fans."

"Shut up," I growled rolling my eyes.

"I'm serious. Look around."

And I did. At first I didn't see what he was talking about, but as I turned back to face the bar I noticed that about five girls were looking my way, each of them blushing as my eyes rested on them. I turned quickly back to the bar, my cheeks burning red in embarrassment.

"See what I mean?" he laughed, a bit of jealousy in his voice. He tipped his head back and swallowed his drink in one swig then looked at me. "Wanna dance?"

"With who?" I asked.

"With me, jack ass."

"Um…?"

"Or would you rather sit here and wait for them to come over? It _would_ be fun watching you be manhandled by a group of horny girls now that I think of it."

"No, I don't want that to…"

"Come on then," he said cutting me off mid-sentence, pulling me off my seat and yanking me onto the dance floor.

Now how would this work? Dancing with another guy wasn't something I did on a regular basis, but now that I thought about it, dancing wasn't something I did at all. I shifted awkwardly on my feet as John circled around me doing a silly two step to the hip hop music now blasting into our ears. Both his arms went up and he rocked his hips, snapping his fingers and for some reason it looked right. Where did he learn that? I followed him with my eyes and smiled dumbly when he smiled at me. I really felt stupid.

"Loosen up," John yelled over the music as he walked forward in synch with the music and grabbed my hands.

"I can't," I yelled to him. He laughed and threw back his head. "Bobby you're helpless."

I told you that. I thought angrily to myself as he rocked side to side with the music holding my hands, all the while trying to bring me into the dance. "Do what I'm doing," he said thinking that would help.

I tried, but I couldn't even do that. My hips just wouldn't do that rocking motion he did. His dance was a smooth, conjunct motions, mine was a mix between the Elmo chicken dance and a drunken Macarena. I wasn't at all shocked that he laughed at me again and said I had two left feet, one fake. I frowned and turned to walk back to the bar. "I quit."

"No," he said catching my hands again and pulling me back to his side. "I'll help you."

I stared wide eyed as he gripped my hips and pulled me closer, too close for comfort, and oddly enough, I didn't pull away. I wanted to learn and he looked like he really wanted to teach me.

He parted my legs with one of his own and taking my hands, brought them up to wrap around his neck. I clasp my fingers together and looked into his eyes as his hands retook their position on my hips. "Now follow me," he said. His mouth smiled, but his eyes looked serious as if in concentration.

And we rocked, our hips moving in one fluid motion. At first I was hesitant and awkward, but as his hands gripped me tighter at the waist and he repeated his words 'follow me," I stopped thinking and just moved with him. Only with John would I allow something like this to happen. Let loose I told myself.

Steadily I eased under his guidance and I forgot that we weren't alone, that dozens of people could be looking at us at this very moment and wondering why two guys were dancing together. Weirdly enough, I didn't care what they thought and that was unusual for me. I always worried what people thought about me. Too much, John had said in the past when I refused to do something I wanted to do because I feared what others would say. I bet he was proud of me now though. He seemed to be. With no nagging thoughts intruding in on the moment, the dance slowly began to feel right, good, and even erotic. I bit my bottom lip and closed my eyes and swayed to the music, which without my noticing, had switched from the fast paced song to a slow romantic one.

I turned in his arms and he gripped my hoody and pulled it up and off. Throwing it carelessly to the side he gripped my waist from behind and our dance continued uninterrupted. He was closer now. No longer were we separated by bulky fabric, but now danced skin against hot skin. I could feel his heart beat against my back as he pressed firmly against me, resting his head against my shoulder, letting his hot breath caress the tiny hairs at the base of my neck. I couldn't pretend to not be aroused. I was and it scared me, but not enough to stop me. I was hooked.

Head leaning back, I reached my right arm over head and to the side and gripped the base of his neck, stroking the hair there, letting my hips circle against him in a slow grind. "Ah," I moaned weakly as his hands left my waist and slipped under the front of my shirt where they splayed and massaged my abs.

The music was intoxicating, erotic and dangerous. It seemed to flow through my body, coursing through each artery, vein, and capillary like a vitamin my body had since been missing, until now. When he brushed his wet lips against the side of my neck and nipped my ear, I fed on the sensation the contact brought, sipped at it greedily like a child deprived of food. I was drunk with it. The buzz from the tequila I drank earlier couldn't match the sensation I felt now. Not even close. This feeling was so much more than anything alcohol could give me. I was becoming an alcoholic of a different sort and I liked the toxin. I wanted more.

I turned to John and wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning my forehead against his. "Kiss me," I said pulling back and gazing into his brown eyes. He didn't hesitate at all but captured my lips and when his tongue sought entry I gave eagerly. He pressed against my legs, letting me feel his erection. I whimpered against his lips and opened my mouth wider and flicked my tongue between his lips. Our tongues circled each others in plain view for anyone watching. That thought aroused me more. I heard him moan deep in his throat as he pulled me yet tighter to his chest and feasted on my hot lips. A rush of hormones rushed through my veins and found its resting place in my jeans where they worked my cock until it stood on end. Could a kiss really do all this? I had to pull away. I was lightheaded from the intensity of the kiss and lack of air. "John?"

"Bobby?" He asked abruptly as if I'd just offended him by taking his favorite candy.

"John, what is this?" I didn't know why I asked but I felt like I needed an answer. I could feel my defenses slowing building back up as the song ended and I became aware of people looking our way, some turning away when I looked at them, some bluntly staring at us with interest. I looked into John's eyes and grimaced. "What is this?" I asked again when he didn't answer right away.

"This, Bobby, is you letting loose," he said as if that settled everything. It didn't answer my question though.

"Oh! But…that's not…what I meant," I said shifting uncomfortably as he stepped away grinning.

"Let's get out of here," he said abruptly licking his lips

"John?" He looked at me and smirked as if he secretly knew something I didn't. "It's one-thirty. Piotr's probably missing us by now," he said.

"Oh."

He paused. "What did you think I meant?" he asked grinning knowingly. I shook my head. "I don't know. Let's just go."

He shrugged and together we found Piotr and left the club. Thankfully the drive home was spent listening to Piotr talk about how many girls he had hooked up with. I didn't hear any of it. My mind was still focused on that dance, and that damned kiss.

xxxxxx

I climbed into bed as soon as we got back, but John went straight for the bath. I listened to the water as John took a shower to "relieve him," he said. I wasn't a complete dunce so I knew what he meant, and the thought made my head spin. I had done that to him. Me. Innocent, naive Bobby Drake.

When he came back in he acted no differently toward me. He glanced my way and smiled before crossing to his bed and dressing. Why was I over reacting? He wouldn't look at me any differently after tonight and I wouldn't look at him differently. We had danced, that's it. Simple as that. There was no reason to get bent out of shape about a small kiss that had only happened in the heat of the moment between two friends. It didn't mean anything. There was no need to worry about our friendship changing.

But I _was_ worrying. I couldn't stop it. What did he think of me now? I thought as I looked at him climb beneath the covers. Did he think I was gay? Did he think I wanted to be more than friends? Because I didn't. I liked John but I wasn't attracted to him. Sure, at the time I had liked having his arms wrap around my waist in a dominate embrace and I couldn't deny the way I felt when his hands slipped underneath my shirt to caress my abs with just the faintest touch. Anyone who was touched like that would react the same way I reasoned. Right?

Out of the corner of my eye I saw his lighter ignite, throwing light onto his face where he looked sleepily at it, his brown eyes sparkling against the firelight. Rolling to my side I watched not the fire but him. He lay transfixed by the fire, completely unaware that I looked at him through the darkness. Or so I thought.

"Bobby. If you want to jump me, get it over with already!"

"Wh…what? I do not want to jump you," I said defiantly. He turned and captured my eyes even through the darkness. He smirked.

"Sure?"

"Yes. I'm _not_ gay John."

"Could have fooled me," he said closing the cap on the lighter and placing it aside. "Night."

"What? Um… night."

Angry now that our conversation hadn't gone the way I wanted, I rolled to my side with my back toward him and went to sleep. What did he know anyway?

Xxxxxx

When John didn't mention the dance the next day I didn't either. Instead, I dressed sluggishly and went to breakfast. I found Rouge and took a seat beside her and when she asked why I had bags under my eyes I lied and said I had been studying all night. She believed me because it seemed like something I _would _do.

Seconds later John came in and sat beside his girlfriend Kitty Pyrce, kissing her on the lips as he sat. As if on queue our kiss flashed before my eyes and butterflies began to flutter inside my stomach making me nauseous. I quickly looked away and began to eat anything to get my mind off that kiss and the sensation of arousal that had startled my manhood back to life. It had taken almost an entire hour to get it down last night. I hardly masturbated and when I did it wasn't much fun. Only the image of John's mouth working over my cock's head helped me get off. But, I swore I wouldn't think about that again. It was too embarrassing and I feared that one of the inexperienced telepaths would slip and accidentally read my thoughts. It was times like this that I hated living in a school full of mutants.

"Bobby, why are you breathing so hard," Rouge asked caressing my arm through gloved hands. I shook my head. It's nothing. I'm just tired." I glanced out the corner of my eye and looked at John. Kitty leaned her head in the crook of this neck and he was talking to her. I couldn't hear what about, but it made her smile. He was such a good boyfriend which was odd in itself. John told me he trusted no one except me, which was why I had been so shocked when I found him holed up with Kitty in an empty classroom making out like practiced lovers. He still hadn't explained why he dated her, but he looked happy so I hadn't questioned him.

"They are cute together, aren't they," Rouge asked following my gaze. I shrugged. "I guess." She laughed at my "who cares" attitude and I smirked. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing," she grinned. "Come on, let's go to class."

xxxxxx

"Bobby, John, pay attention." That was Jean. We were suppose to be watching a video about cavemen for our trip to the museum the following week, but John and I were huddled together in the back of the class, heads together and discussing combat training. I had been in the middle of telling him how much control I had over my powers when we were interrupted. We sat up in our seats and mumbled apologies with our heads bent. Jean grimaced and turned back to the video.

"Piotr wants to have a sleep over in our room tonight. You game?" John whispered clearly ignoring the glares Jean was once again throwing in our direction.

"Sure. Who's coming?" I asked pretending to watch the video when all the while I was listening.

"The regular gang. Kitty, Chris, Siren, Rouge if you want?"

I nodded. "Sounds like fun."

"I said pay attention!" Jean snapped.

John laughed, but remained silent nonetheless.

xxxxxx

"Truth of dare, Drake?" Chris, one of my friends, asked.

"Truth," I said sullenly fearing the worse.

"Have you ever had sex?"

"What kind of question is that?" I asked. I could feel my face growing hot.

"Answer the question." I looked at Rouge and shook my head. Chris laughed and said figures. I flicked him off and turned to Piotr. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How many girls have you actually hooked up with?" He smirked and leaned back onto his elbows to think. We all cracked up laughing. "What?" he asked.

"You don't need to answer if you have to think about it," I cackled. "You really are a man whore!" John laughed at my side and nudged me in the arm. "Nice one!"

Piotr smirked.

This was what our game of Truth and Dare had come to. It had started off innocently enough. Kitty had asked Rouge if she like asparagus and Rouge answered no. We had quickly grown bored with questions like that and shifted to more important matters, sex and everything associated with it.

I watched Piotr dare Chris to kiss Becky, Kitty's friend and Becky dare Kitty to flash all us guys, which she did, though rather reluctantly. Yes, this was a very interesting night and I would have enjoyed it even more if Piotr hadn't asked me to choose Truth and Dare. He wouldn't tell me to do anything embarrassing I had thought choosing Dare since I hadn't up until that point. He smirked at me, his eyes darting from me to John and I knew immediately that I had made the wrong decision.

"Kiss John for thirty seconds," he said, ignoring the gasps and "Piotr, that's just wrongs!"

My mouth dried and I felt Rouge grip my arm and squeeze. "You don't have to do that," she said glaring at Piotr and rolling her eyes. Everyone else agreed saying that Piotr was sick and twisted, that he needed to grow up. Through the hustle and bustle, John was the only one who hadn't spoken up, an oddly enough, I was the only one to notice. I looked sideways at him and caught his eye. He pouted and smirked at the same time, his eyes dancing between the both of mine. It didn't take long for me to block out the yelling as I squirmed like a desperate bitch under his gaze. I didn't know how, but I knew that he knew I wanted him to do it. Kiss me, I thought keeping eye contact. Then I'd know if what I felt the other night was real or just us in the moment. Making sure no one was looking he leaned toward me, just close enough to put our faces within inches of each other and paused. I could feel his breath on my face and I closed my eyes, letting the hotness sweep over me. This was it!

"Let's go Kitty! Piotr, you're sick!"

That definitely wasn't John's voice and when I opened my eyes again to see what was going on, I found John looking up at Piotr who was grinning wickedly at Rouge, imitating sex with his hands. Rouge grabbed Kitty's hand and together they left the room without a backwards glance.

"What happened?" I asked realizing I was breathing rather faster than normal. "What did you do Piotr?"

"Nothing. Your girlfriend's a prude. See ya later Allerdyce."

He stood and left. After saying good night the others left as well, leaving John and I alone again. "Well, that was fun," John said jumping to his feet and smiling. He didn't waste any time getting ready for bed. Once again I was shocked by how fast John blocked out uncomfortable situations. He had been about to kiss me again, and now he was acting like nothing had happened. I was lost again. John seemed to do that to me a lot these days.

I watched him and I didn't say anything.

"You can sleep in my bed," John said as he climbed beneath the covers. Eyebrows raised I looked up at him from where I still sat on the floor. "Why?"

"Because it's raining and your window's open," he said gesturing to the window. I turned around and saw to my horror that rain was blowing in through the window and my bed was getting soaking wet. I hurried and closed the window then looked at the damage. Pillow, covers, mattress, all of it was soaked with water.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" I asked pulling the covers from the bed and throwing them on the floor.

"I thought you heard it," he smirked. "Like I said, you can sleep with me until the morning." He patted the covers beside him and smiled. "Unless you like sleeping in water?" he said interpreting my flustered expression wrongly.

"No, it's just, you're bed's small."

"Yeah, so? It's enough room." When I hesitated he laughed, throwing his head back in that mocking way of his. "Come on Iceman. I won't rape you if that's what you think."

"No, I wasn't thinking that."

"Then get in already. I'm tired." He slouched down into the covers and waited for me to undress, which I did rather nervously for his eyes where on me the entire time. I climbed in beside him inviting the warmth his high body heat head created between the sheets. He made room enough for me lie down next to him and once I lay on my back he leaned and switch off the lights casting us both in darkness.

I lay rigid next to him, my whole body tense and uncomfortable. I feared moving in case I brushed against him so my arms lay limp to my sides, my eyes staring straight ahead toward the ceiling. Fuck, why was I so damn nervous? It was only John. Calm the fuck down Bobby.

"Are you always this tense in bed?" John asked at my side. I turned my head to the side and looked into his brown eyes. "Umm, no."

"Then relax. Let loose."

"I can't."

"That's what you said last night too."

I sighed. It was the first time he'd mentioned that night. I stared opened eyed at him and grimaced. "That was different."

"How so?" He rolled onto his side and looked down into my face.

"I was drunk," I lied. Sure, I had been tipsy, but I had been completely aware of what I was doing that night. That's why it was still hunting me now. I had been too aware that night. I knew he knew that.

"Bullshit. If you were drunk than Piotr's monogamous," he joked. I couldn't help smiling. His eyes traveled from my eyes to my lips and then back again. "You want to kiss me don't you?" he asked on a whisper. I could feel his fingers stroking my stomach underneath the sheets and my eyes involuntarily closed for a second remembering that night. I nodded. There was no need to lie. He already knew the truth.

"Then kiss me."

And I did. I rose up and captured his lips and he kissed back. As our lips moved in unison with each other I knew that that night hadn't been a fluke. That kiss had been just as real as this one, though not as good. Not even close.

When he suckled my tongue I suckled his back. When he caressed my lips with his tongue I in turn did the same, making him groan and whimper for more. I wasn't sure when it happened, but the mere sound of him moaning was enough to get me off. I gave under him; let him climb above me, spreading my legs wide so that he could grind against my bottom, gently stroking my cock into attention. Leaning my head back I allowed him to suckle my neck and lick from my Adams Apple to my lips in one fluid motion. I arched beneath him and when I did he slid one hand underneath my back and pulled me up to take off my shirt, breaking our kiss long enough to remove both his shirt and mine before taking my lips again.

The kiss was hot, intriguing and stimulating. I could have kissed him forever, but I had to know something first.

"Uhn…uh…John?" I said into the kiss, pulling away from his hot lips and looking into his eyes that were bright with lust.

"Bobby?" He reached down and pulled his boxers down to his knees and off exposing his pre-cum covered erection that dripped at the mushroom tip. God, it looked delicious!

"Do you care about Kitty?" I asked letting him pull my boxers off as well. He paused for a second and looked into my eyes. He shrugged. "Do you care about Rouge?" he asked a tad bit more serious now as if my answer would determine if we continued or not.

"I…I'm not sure. I like her, but," I looked down at my hands. "I don't know."

"Stop thinking, Iceman," he grinned, nudging me onto my back and spreading my thighs wide with his hips. His wet cock bounced against my bottom as he pressed against me. "Let loose. We want _each other_ now. We'll deal with the consequences of tonight in the morning."

I'm still amazed at how easily he could push my inhibitions aside. I did as I was told and stopped thinking. I _did _want this.

He kissed me again and this time it was messy and hurried, exhilarating. Our tongues battled for control and ultimately he won, his tongue circling mine like candy before he changed his target and sucked my bottom lip. A twinge of aroused pleasure ached in the pit of my stomach and I moaned yet again. Fuck this felt good.

Hands already on his back I rubbed downward to his ass and squeezed, bringing him closer as I spread my thighs and hunched him from underneath. He chuckled as he changed his focus again and suckled my collarbone to my chest and nipped at my nipple sending waves of pleasure to my groin where they stirred, awakening the animal inside. His right hand reached between us and he grabbed my cock, squeezing and stroking it from base to the tip as he tongued my nipple. "Fuck, John!" I whimpered, my head pressed firmly into the pillow. He grinned and switched to my other nipple and repeated the torture, circling the tip of this tongue around the taunt skin and sucking lightly, his hand pumping right beneath the head of my cock all the while. I squirmed and gripped his hair, eyes closed in bliss. "Ah shit!" I growled, my body quaking underneath my skin. I could feel myself nearing the edge and I welcomed the feeling my release would bring, but John had other plans.

"Get on your knees," he said loosening this hold on my cock and sitting on his feet looking down at me.

Still quivering from pleasure, I rolled onto my stomach and pushed back onto my knees bumping my behind into his cock as I got comfortable. "John, what are you doing?"

"You're not getting off until I come deep inside your ass!" he said reaching for something on his night stand. I had never heard him talk so nasty before. Sure, he had offended several girls in the school with perverted slurs, but having him talk to _me_ this way was unsettling and fucking hot.

I looked over my shoulder and saw that he was lubing his index and middle fingers with a bottle of apple favored lubricant. Flavored lube, huh? Who would have thought John preferred flavored lube? I dropped onto my elbows and poked my ass out for him and waited. Thinking I was prepared for what came next, I was shocked dumb when his fingers rimmed my virgin opening coating it with lube before pushing inside.

"Uhhh, damn," I moaned deep in my throat. I have never shook so bad in my whole fucking life. My hips circled as he moved his fingers inside, splaying them into a 'v' as he pulled them in and out, spreading my hole wide and making me whimper submissively.

"You don't know how fucking hot you look right now," he said smiling.

"Getting fingered has that affect," I growled, a hint of hilarity in my voice.

"Touché!"

I felt him move away and I wondered what he was doing until I felt his tongue rim my opening, briefly dip inside for added measure. I could have come then if he hadn't pulled away. Smacking his lips he sat back up and rubbed my ass. I grinned and dropped my head onto the bed. "Just hurry up," I said in as clear a voice as I could muster in my present situation. I couldn't take anymore of this teasing.

"You want me, don't you?" he asked teasingly as he lubed himself with his free hand. I groaned and circled my hips. He was so sick.

"Tell me where you want me," he said scooting closer to my ass and circling the tip of his dick around my opening, nudging it a few centimeters in before pulling it out. "Tell me," he repeated, his time with a bit more malice in this voice.

"Deep inside my ass," I moaned circling my hips in the opposite direction of his torture. I was shocked at how easily those words flowed from my lips. What was happening to me?

"That's a good boy!" John said.

And he pushed in, all the way to the hilt, sending all the air out of my lungs in one sadistic thrust. "Fuck!!"

I fisted the sheets as he pumped into my ass from behind and dropped my head to my chest as I fought to sustain my stance on my knees. It hurt, but not as much as I initially thought it would. I could feel by body literally melt with each tip to hilt thrust he rammed into me. His fingers would spread wind on my waist as he pulled his cock out to the tip, bringing creamy lube out with it which slid down my thighs, before thrusting back inside.

"Uhm!" My thighs spread wide, I rocked my hips back and forth and round and round, causing his dick to bend a bit before sliding back into me. John was huge and every eight inches of him massaged me like only an eight inch cock could. I was his bitch and he knew it; used it to his advantage. He knew exactly how to make me squirm. Moaning himself, he would pull out to the tip and ease in a few inches and then pull back out. Then he would repeat it, but this time a few more inches would indulge my senses before he pulled to the tip again. Once he entered me fully I could hardly breathe and I was shivering like hell and my powers had nothing to do with it.

I stroked myself as he fucked me at a steady rhythm. My thumb massaged the tip, using pre-cum as lubrication, which added a bit more stimulation to the sensation already building up between my legs. I was close now and so it seemed was he. If you could believe me, this was the gentle John. I had yet to see the rough side of him. As we both neared climax, he brought one leg up to rest at my side and he sped up, rocking and thrusting into me so fast I had to stop fuddling myself to steady my position on the bed.

When he came deep within me I came soon after, my head thrown back in ecstasy.

I was first to pull away, letting his wet cock slide free from me, leaving a trail of lube and sperm trailing from my opening. I immediately felt empty. I didn't leave his side for long though. I turned around and lay on my back, beckoning him to sit over my mouth, and he did facing my feet so he could reciprocate what I was about to do to him.

Before I got his dick into my mouth his seed dripped down my chin and onto my neck as his cock dangled above my mouth. I gripped it in my hand, squeezed and heard him moan down below.

"Suck me hard, Bobby," John said.

"If you'll do the same?" He laughed and bent his head and took me into his mouth sucking hard at the head before taking me fully into his mouth. I did the same. Giving a blow job was the first among many first that night and I wasn't sure if I was doing it right, but by the way his hips squirmed above me, I was sure what I did wasn't all that wrong.

I could hardly concentrate on what I was doing. Every time I went to suck him, he would do something to my cock that would have me panting for air like a desperate whore. He would lick at the slit, or suck my balls and I would bulk underneath him and squeeze his cock in my hand. I wasn't shocked that I was the first to come, but I managed to make him come soon after, which pleased me almost as much as it pleased him.

He laughed at the shocked expression on my face and I laughed too. "What?" I asked innocently, though I couldn't claim to be anymore. He cocked his head to the side and kissed my lips and didn't say anything. I was sure he didn't know what to say.

xxxxxx

"Now who's the man whore?"

I almost jumped out of our skin as I looked around toward the door and found Piotr gazing down at us, buttoning his jeans and wiping his hands on one of John's dirty shirts. I pulled the covers over myself and looked up at him in horror.

"Fuck Piotr. Don't you know how to knock?" John asked, rolling his eyes and grabbing his lighter from the side table.

"I_ did_ knock. You two were too busy fucking so I let myself in." John shrugged and cocked his eyebrow and began toying with the lighter's flame.

I didn't know what was stranger; Piotr watching us while giving himself a hand job or John's nonchalant attitude. I eyed John who hadn't made an attempt to cover up and then back at Piotr who was eyeing John like a Popsicle he wanted desperately to lick.

"Don't let me interrupt," Piotr said crossing over to the bed where we sat and took a seat. "I was just beginning to enjoy myself."

"I'm sure you were," John said rolling his eyes. Piotr smirked and turned to look at me.

"Damn, Drake. You moan like a bitch. I wouldn't mind fucking your blonde boy ass."

"Exactly how much did you see?" I asked piling more cover around my waist.

"Enough."

Enough to get off? I shivered at the thought. "Why did you come back?" I asked.

"I wouldn't have left if your bitch girlfriend hadn't spoiled my good time. I came back to join the fun."

"Piotr, you're not gay."

"And an hour ago, neither were you," he grinned.

"Touché!" John said looking at Piotr's profile. A look passed between them that I couldn't understand. "So, we're gonna do this?" Piotr asked. John smirked again and looked at me.

Were they ganging up on me? I thought growing more uncomfortable ever second. "John?"

"Iceman, he's a good fuck. Trust me," John said. Piotr stood from the bed and began to undress.

"What?" I said eyeing John and then Piotr who was pulling down his pants and boxers at the same time, exposing an already erect cock.

"Trust me. You'll like it," John said sliding toward me and pulling me into another kiss. I heard his lighter drop to the floor as he deepened the kiss. Losing track of Piotr I opened my mouth to John's tongue and moaned as our tongues met in plain sight for Piotr, who I was sure was watching.

John reached beneath the covers and grabbed my cock and rubbed it as he caressed my neck with open mouth kisses. I leaned my head to the side and opened my eyes and found Piotr, abs gleaming, cock standing at attention, looking down at me. I squinted at him for a few seconds before my eyes closed again as John suckled at my ear and shoulder blade. I could feel my cock slowly coming back to life in John's hands as he stroked me gently. He nudged me onto my back as he kissed down my chest, licking my abs downward to my hip bone and further still until he kissed the side of my dick and slipped it into his mouth very warm mouth. "Ahhh!"

My lips were captured again, but this time it wasn't John. I opened my eyes as Piotr licked my opened lips and too kissed down my neck and chest to suck my nipples.

And for some reason unknown, I let him. The two sensations; Piotr sucking and biting my nipples, John sucking and tonguing my cock, felt really fucking good and I wanted more. I needed more. I rubbed Piotr's head and raised my hips to fuck John's open mouth and it felt right. This moment. Right here. Right now. I was living.

xxxxxx

John had changed my mine like he said he would in the car that night. He had opened my eyes to a whole new kind of pleasure that I was sure to delve in more often then not. I was letting loose because like John said, you only lived once.

And life never looked so fucking good as it did right then!

**_Fin _**

On an aside,

If you're wondering John and Piotr were lovers and they both planned this all. From the club where they secretly danced together and came up with the idea for John to seduce me, to the "spur of the moment" slumber party gone bad, they knew if given time, they would both succeed in bedding me

They did things to me that night that I wouldn't put into words even if I could. Let's just say I now have threesomes on a regular basis because I discovered that Piotr can do some "interesting" things with his hands and with Piotr's help, John can come up with some very perverted shit.

Cheers!!


End file.
